The present invention relates to a transport apparatus, and, more particularly, to an apparatus that is used to transport prefabricated sections of railway track to an installation site.
During the repair of worn railroad tracks, it is necessary to replace worn or damaged sections of track with new sections. This operation requires that the old section be removed and that the area be excavated to prepare for new ballast and the new track section. It is well known in the art to remove the old section of track and build the replacement section in place. This requires the setting and spacing of a plurality of railroad ties and the timely fastening of the rails to these ties.
This method of track replacement is very time consuming and in most instances it is desirable to minimize the time during which the affected section of track is out of working condition. Maximizing the time during which the track can be used subsequently maximizes the efficiency of the railroad's operation.
Frequently, as a result of terrain requirements and route design, railway track runs through tight places where the accessibility necessary to fabricate rail sections is either poor or nonexistent. For example, a single track road crossing in an urban environment provides for very little access for fabrication. Likewise, right-of-ways granted to public transportation, although generally of a double track configuration, are often cramped, leaving no room for maneuvering or storage of fabricated sections.
In furtherance of this goal it is known to fabricate replacement sections of track off-site and to transport the sections to the site for installation. If the fabrication site is dose to the installation site, it is sometimes possible to convey the panel into position manually. Otherwise, the panels must be transported from the fabrication site to the installation site. In these situations, following off-site fabrication, a crane is utilized to load the section of track onto a flat bed rail car. The flat car is then taken by a locomotive to the installation site where a second crane is used to position the section of track into the excavated area.
The use of large cranes at both the fabrication site and the installation site greatly increases the expense of the operation. Also, in many instances, the cranes themselves are too large to maneuver them easily to the installation point. The use of a locomotive to transport the flat car also increases costs.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus for transporting prefabricated sections of railway track to an installation site without the need for cranes, locomotives or other costly transport vehicles.
There is a further need for a transport apparatus which can be run on both rail and non-rail surfaces for facilitating the movement of the prefabricated section into positions required for installation.